Metal Matt's Seed Of Chucky
by Metal Matt
Summary: A re-imagining of the infamous 5th Chucky movie. Set 6 years after Bride, Metal Matt once again meets up with his doll confidantes and their offspring, and devise a plan to wreak havoc all over Hollywood.
1. Intro

We see a snow-filled graveyard. A man dressed as Santa Claus is carrying a bag of toys and talking on a cell phone.

"So you don't believe in Christmas, huh?" The man asks, speaking to the other person on the phone. "Well, trust me honey. Tonight, I'm gonna make ya believe. No, I can hear you fine. You're not breaking up. Sheila, I said you're not breaking up. Wait, you're breaking up with me? You've got to be kidding me!"

His sack tears open, spilling the toys everywhere. The man kicks some of the toys around before noticing a battered and stitched up doll in front of a headstone. He bends down to take a good look at it. Suddenly a female doll, dressed in a white wedding dress with a leather jacket over it, with blonde hair and Goth makeup, appears behind him and stabs him. The male doll tears off The man's Santa "beard".

"You're not real!" the male doll exclaimed.

"You were never real!" The female doll realized. "You know what that kind of disappointment can do to someone?"

"Do you have any idea how that can... MESS WITH YOUR MIND? MESS WITH YOUR MIND! MESS WITH YOUR MIND!" The male doll repeated before the man sits up.

"Chucky is broke again! This is getting bloody ridiculous!" The man exclaimed.

"Cut!" Another man says. It is revealed that the snow-filled graveyard is nothing more than a movie set.

"Tony, what was that?" The director of the film asked Tony Gardner, the special effects guy and puppet maker.

"I'm sorry, it's the-" Tony attempted to explain, before being cut off by the actor in the Santa costume.

"This is the 5th time that this has happened! This is unprofessional, and I can't work like this!" The man said, before throwing his Santa beard down and storming off the movie set.

"No, Jason, wait!" The director said, running after the actor. We then see a news reporter about to film a news segment on the movie set.

"We're here in Los Angeles, on the set of the new movie "Chucky Goes Psycho". The film tells the urban legend of Chucky and Tiffany, two dolls supposedly possessed by serial killers. The dolls were found in the scene of real life murders which remain unsolved to this day. There were rumors that they had a immortal human accomplice with them, but those reports could not be confirmed or denied."

Cut to Jennifer Tilly in a wedding gown with Tiffany's tattoo on her. She is sitting in front of a replica of the interior of Tiffany and Metal Matt's old trailer home in Metal City.

"So Joan, what's going on in the world today?" Jennifer asked her assistant.

"It says here that Julia Roberts has been offered a million for her next film." Joan read from a newspaper.

" I am so sick of hearing about Julia Roberts. You know, I could have played Erin Brockovich. I definitely could have done it without the Wonderbra. Julia stole that part from under me. You know how she did it? She slept with the director, that's what I think." Jennifer wondered aloud.

"Jennifer, you know that's not true." Joan told Jennifer.

"It's common knowledge, Joan. Anyway, how come I don't get any good roles anymore? There's gotta be a perfect role out there for me, a role that fits me like a glove!" Jennifer said.

"It says here that Quentin Tarantino is making a bible epic. Reports say that he is still looking for the right female lead." Joan revealed to Jennifer.

"What role?" Jennifer asked. She was very intrigued by this news. Who wouldn't want to be in a Quentin Tarantino movie?

"Virgin Mary." Joan replied.

"Perfect." Jennifer said. It was as if a light bulb went on over Jennifer's head. "That's just what I need to reinvent myself. Joan, get Morty on the phone and tell him to book a meeting with Tarantino as soon as possible."

Meanwhile, Metal Matt walks into a diner where he normally eats. He is greeted, Norm-from-Cheers style by the regulars. Metal Matt was very well known in this town. He was a rock star, having released two well-received albums. He was one of the most popular musicians right now.

"What'll it be, honey?" Cora, a waitress at the diner, asked him.

"I think I'll have the usual, Cora- Cup of coffee, and chicken and waffles." Metal Matt replied to Cora. He ordered it every day.

"Certainly. Oh, by the way, how's the new album coming along?" Cora asked him.

"Well, sadly I'm having a little bit of writer's block right now. I guess I just need to take a break for a little bit."

"Well, you'll overcome it, and come back bigger and better than ever. Your food's on the way." Cora assured him.

"Thanks, Cora." Metal Matt appreciated her words of encouragement. He just couldn't understand why he was having writer's block suddenly. Was his life that boring now? On his last two albums, 20 songs appeared on each of them.

The TV switches from a commercial to to the beginning of the Access Hollywood story on Chucky Goes Psycho.

"Hey, Joe, can you turn this up?" Metal Matt asked the cook.

The TV is turned up.

"Thanks!" Metal Matt told the cook. "So that's where those two are."

Metal Matt walks outside to his car when he sees something in his passenger seat. Metal Matt suddenly became suspicious. It was a good thing he had his knife with him.

"Can I help you?" Metal Matt asked. Might as well initially kill them with kindness.

The thing turned out to be a doll, not unlike Chucky and Tiffany. It had red hair, pale skin, and was wearing a purple shirt and black shorts.

"Wait, you're Metal Matt, aren't you?" The doll asked Metal Matt.

"Yes. Yes I am. Metal Matt answered. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Did you know these two?" The doll asked him. He then handed Metal Matt a picture of Chucky and Tiffany, along with the Heart Of Damballa. Metal Matt hadn't seen that amulet in quite some time.

"Yeah, I knew them very well. What's this got to do with you?" Metal Matt asked.

"I think I'm their offspring." The doll said.

Metal Matt was surprised to hear that.

"Well, in that case, I'm Metal Matt." Metal Matt introduced himself to the doll. "I'm looking for these two myself. Their names are Chucky and Tiffany, and I think I know where they are."

The two drive to the set of the film. They're then stopped by a security guard.

"What's your clearance?" The security guard asked.

"Poker Man. I'm assuming Jennifer wants to play poker AFTER filming. That's what I heard was in her contract." Metal Matt lied.

"Oh, yeah! She's expecting you. Right this way." The security guard said. He raised the gate and allowed Metal Matt and the doll to drive through.

"Are you a Poker Man?" The doll asked.

"Of course not. But pretending to will get us one step closer to finding Chucky and Tiffany." Metal Matt told the doll.

The two enter the props section, where they see Chucky and Tiffany.

"Well, here they are. I can't believe how well they cleaned up these dolls." Metal Matt said. He admired the craftsmanship of the dolls for a few moments.

"Are you going to bring them back?" The doll asked Metal Matt.

"Well, your dad was kind of a jerk, but your mom was really sweet. I'd rather just resurrect her." Metal Matt told the doll. He wasn't too keen on resurrecting Chucky. He killed him for a reason.

"Can you please resurrect both of them?" The doll begged Metal Matt.

"Fine." Metal Matt relented. "But I'm going to regret this..." 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Hollywood

Jennifer is sitting in Tarantino's office. They are reading the script for the aforementioned bible epic.

"Mary, you're truly a vision of solid innocence. Unique among all women, as pure as the virgin snow... but I ask, what is troubling you?" Tarantino reads from the script.

"Joseph, husband, there's been a miracle. As I stand before you, I must tell you... I'm with child." Jennifer reads.

"But Mary, how could this be? In accordance with God's wishes, we never lay together... as man and wife." Tarantino reads.

"Yes it is true, and I beg you that you believe when I tell you... I've never lain with any man at all. Do you believe me, Joseph? Do you? Do you?" Jennifer reads.

"Yes, yes I do. You're great. You're super." Tarantino commended Jennifer.

"Thank you Mr. Tarantino, I'm a big fan. I can do it other way too, not just the way you saw." Jennifer said. She wanted this role. She wanted this role bad. She knew this was going to be the role that could resurrect her career.

"Well, I have to say..." Tarantino began, "You already showed me a side of the character I've never seen before. Thank you. But I think I'm gonna have to go with my first choice. Thanks for coming by anyway. I mean, I'm a huge, huge fan... I really wanna work with you one day, we should call you..."

Jennifer cut him off.

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind my asking but... who is your first choice?" Jennifer asked. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Julia Roberts." Tarantino responded, confirming Jennifer's suspicions.

"Listen, Mr. Tarantino..." Jennifer began. There was no way she was going to let Julia Roberts take another role from her. Not this time. "I've been giving a lot of thought to this project... and I have a lot of interesting ideas about the character... and I was thinking maybe... you'd like to discuss it in a more intimate setting. Just the two of us."

"Well, I didn't know you were that passionate about the role." Tarantino said.

"Oh yes, I'm... very passionate." Jennifer said in her sultry way. "So, shall we say my place? Eight 'o clock?"

We return to the prop room. Metal Matt is holding the Heart Of Damballa amulet high in the air as he says the Damballa chant.

"Ade Due Damalla. Ade Due Damalla..." Metal Matt began. "Give me the Power I beg of you! Ade Due Damalla. Give me the Power I beg of you! Leveau Mercier du Bois Chailoitte. Secoise Entienne Mais pois de morte. Ade Due Damalla. Awake!"

Many lights in the room go out as Metal Matt says the chant. Chucky and Tiffany's eyes open and reanimate. They sit up, fully resurrected.

"Well, that's a shame. Oh well, it's Universal, they can afford to replace it." Metal Matt said to himself.

"Tiff?" Chucky said as he turned to look at his newly resurrected wife.

"Chucky?" Tiffany said as she turned to look at Chucky. She could have sworn they had fought about something before they were resurrected, but now she can't remember.

"Hey, sleeping beauties, wake the hell up." Metal Matt said to the two. Classic Metal Matt humor.

"Metal Matt? I'm so glad to see you!" Tiffany excitedly said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you... I guess. What's this thing next to you?" Chucky asked.

The Doll shows his "Made in China" birthmark on his hand to Chucky and Tiffany.

"Oh my god..." Tiffany says as she realizes that the doll is their offspring.

"What? No, we didn't-You didn't-" Chucky says in disbelief.

"Oh, Sweetface! Come to mommy! Where are we anyway?" Tiffany asked.

"We're all in Hollywood. We've finally made it, just like I always said we would." Metal Matt proudly said.

Someone enters the room. It is revealed to be Tony, who is talking in an earpiece.

"They're dolls. They don't walk and talk by themselves. If you want them to work, I'm going to have to take them apart." Tony says into the earpiece.

He grabs Tiffany and unscrews her back.

"Nobody messes with my friend. Come on, Chucky. Let's take care of this guy." Metal Matt softly says to Chucky.

Tiffany's head suddenly spins around (like a record).

"Heads up!" Tiffany remarks to a shocked Tony.

Metal Matt, Chucky, and Tiffany grab piano wire and wrap it around Tony's head. They pull it, decapitating him.

"They're stark raving mad!" The doll says. It couldn't believe its eyes. How could people do something like this?

The doll urinates itself after seeing the carnage.

"Oh, she's had an accident." Tiffany says as she notices the doll.

"You mean, HE had an accident." Chucky insists.

"Don't look at me." The doll says.

They pull down its pants, revealing that it, unlike Chucky, is NOT anatomically correct.

"See! What did I tell you? A beautiful little girl!" Tiffany says.

"What? That's my boy! He just hasn't had his growth spurt yet!" Chucky insists.

"I say it's a girl." Metal Matt remarks.

"You're just saying that because Tiffany said it." Chucky said.

"It's not my fault she's always right. Anyway it's time this thing had a real, no foolin' name." Metal Matt declared.

"I got it. Glen." Chucky said.

"What kind of name is that for a girl? From now on, you're... Glenda." Tiffany named the doll.

Someone else enters the room. It is revealed to be Jennifer Tilly. Metal Matt and Tiffany look on in admiration.

"Jennifer Tilly!" Metal Matt and Tiffany softly say together in unison.

Jennifer picks up Tony's severed head, mistaking it for a movie prop.

"Wow! You look so real!"

Blood starts to drip from the head. Jennifer realizes what it is and screams as cops and ambulances arrive at the scene.

Jennifer exits the movie studio, swarmed by paparazzi.

"Pete Peters, Celebrities Revealed. Jennifer, what did you see?" Peters asked.

"Do you want me to draw a picture?" Jennifer sarcastically asked.

"Would you? Somebody, give her a piece of paper!" Peters yelled.  
>"I'm not going to draw anything." Jennifer sternly said.<p>

"Paparazzi scumbags." Chucky noted. Metal Matt had to agree.

"Welcome to my world. I can't take a crap without these guys taking interest." Metal Matt revealed.

"Really?" Chucky asked.

"Let's just say that the less said about that, the better." Metal Matt said.

"Are you dating popular rock star Metal Matt?" Peters asked.

"No, We're just best friends." Jennifer insisted. Though she wasn't really sure about that, she really liked him.

Jennifer gets in her limo. It is a black limo. It has much room inside it. It was a great limo. Perfect for driving around downtown L.A. It made you feel important. It made you feel like a celebrity. It made you feel like a star.

"What year were you born? Give us an exact date!"

Metal Matt walks to the front of the limo. He hadn't seen Jennifer in a while, both of them had been pretty busy the past couple of months. He couldn't wait to catch up with her, even if it would be for a brief moment.

"Hey Jennifer!" Metal Matt greeted.

"Hey, Metal Matt! Always good to see you! How are you doing?" Jennifer asked.

"Awesome now that I've seen you. Hey, can you and your limo driver do me a favor? Can I hitch a ride home with you?" Metal Matt asked.

"Sure! Hop in!" Jennifer answered.

"Thanks Jennifer! I owe you one!" Metal Matt said.

Metal Matt, Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen/Glenda enter the back of the limo. The limo drives off as Tiffany looks out the window at the beautiful, scenic Los Angeles.

"Beautiful, isn't it? That's one of the things I love most about this city. Although the paparazzi and egotistical actors and musicians can piss me off sometimes, the incredible sights and best friends make it all worthwhile." Metal Matt said. He had been in this city for a long time. He enjoyed it very much. Who wouldn't?

"So are you ninja assassins?" Glen/Glenda asked the three.

"We're not from Japan, we're from Jersey." Chucky revealed.

"Yeah, that's something to be proud of." Metal Matt sarcastically remarked.

"Just think, Jennifer Tilly is playing me in a movie." Tiffany noted.

"Yeah, it's absolutely perfect casting. She is drop dead sexy." Metal Matt said.

"Anyway, I have a plan. I'm going to transfer my soul into Tarantino and you Tiffany, are going to transfer your soul into Jennifer." Chucky said as he laid out his plan.

"WHAT. You are NOT going to touch Jennifer." Metal Matt sternly said to Chucky. He was going to make sure that no harm would come to Jennifer.

"But I-" Chucky attempted to explain before being cut off by Metal Matt.

"Not one luscious hair on her pretty head." Metal Matt said.

"Well, I guess I can find another body. Can she at least be a surrogate mother? We do need a body for Glenda after all." Tiffany asked.

Well, I've always wanted to be a fathe- er, I mean sure." Metal Matt said. He did think it was time to settle down and have a family. He just didn't know with who yet. But he thought he might have just found one.

"I'm not getting pregnant again, that's for sure. It's like my mother always said: "Once is a blessing, twice is a curse."" Tiffany explained.

"Well, that would explain your sister." Chucky remarked.

"Yeah, she's not as hot as Tiffany. I'd still date her, though." Metal Matt admitted.

Jennifer calls Joan on her phone.

"What are you doing? Turn on the TV." Jennifer tells Joan.

Joan sees an entertainment show which covers the murder and questions whether Jennifer is a suspect.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Joan asked.

"I've had better days. Listen Joan, I need you to do something for me. I need you to get me a bottle of champagne... and bring it by my house." Jennifer said.

"What for?" Joan asked her. This was strange, Jennifer didn't drink... usually.

"I've got a big night tonight." Jennifer informed Joan.

"Tonight? With who?" Joan asked.

"With Quentin Tarantino." Jennifer revealed to Joan.

"Jennifer, what are you up to?" Joan asked. She didn't like the sound of what was going to happen.

"Thank you, Joan." Jennifer said as she hung up the phone. "Yeah, you can still come by Metal Matt if you want to. It's just business. He'll be outta there by midnight."

"Sounds good to me, Jennifer. I'll see you at midnight and we can catch up." Metal Matt said to Jennifer.

The limo enters Jennifer's driveway. 


	3. Chapter 3: Jennifer's House

Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen/Glenda follow Metal Matt into his house. His house starts with a mini-hallway. On the walls are several gold and platinum records for Metal Matt's albums, "Exhibition" and "Carnival Of Sins".

"Wow, look at this house! It's much nicer than our old trailer!" Tiffany exclaims.

"I'll be honest, Tiffany- I still miss the trailer. After all, we did have a lot of good memories in that trailer. Like Chucky killing that poser Damien. That's a fond memory." Metal Matt said, reminiscing about what he felt was the best time in his immortal life.

"So, what have you been up to since we last saw you?" Chucky said. Metal Matt was weirded out a bit. Why would Chucky of all people care? Nevertheless, he might as well fill them in.

"Well, I stayed in Metal City for a few years before leaving to come here. I then made a couple albums and they were pretty successful. Now this movie studio is making a movie about our exploits and it's pretty sick. I mean, I'm not in the movie at all!" Metal Matt explained.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Tiffany asked. "I mean, you weren't caught."

"They could have at least made me a composite character." Metal Matt said. "Anyway, I want revenge on Hollywood. There's this studio head up there that's also the head of my record company. He's been pressuring me to become more family-friendly. Well, that's not going to happen. I say we kill most of the people in Hollywood, especially those egotistical actors and those size zero women. God, they look like stick figures a 6 year old drew!"

"Why do you kill?" Glen/Glenda asked. The three hesitated for a bit. They weren't expecting a question like that to be asked of them.

"It's a hobby." Metal Matt answered.

"Helps us relax." Chucky added.

"After all, if someone is pissing you off, what better way to take care of them than to wipe them off the face of the earth?" Metal Matt said. Even Chucky and Tiffany had to agree with that logic.

"Chucky, we're parents now. We need to set a good example. Metal Matt, you're her godfather so..." Tiffany said.

"I'll put a horse's head in her bed, got it." Metal Matt said. After all, he is a Godfather now.

"No, not that. Let's quit killing. Right now." Tiffany revealed. Both Chucky and Metal Matt were caught off guard by this. They never expected Tiffany to say anything like this.

"You have got to be kidding me." Chucky said. For once, Metal Matt had to agree with Chucky.

"I suppose I could cut down on my killing. Though I AM trying to set a world record..." Metal Matt remarked.

"Come on! Let's do it! No more killing, we have a child-" Tiffany pleaded before Chucky finally gave in.

"All right! I promise!" Chucky said. It's not like he really meant it. But Tiffany, in his mind, was overwhelming him with all of this.

"Thanks, honey. You're a sweetheart. But Metal Matt, you're the best sweetheart I know." Tiffany told the two. Her and Metal Matt's platonic friendship was just as strong as ever.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Metal Matt agreed.

Meanwhile, back at Jennifer's house, she is getting ready for Tarantino. Metal Matt, Chucky, and Tiffany sneak in the house through the back door.

"How do I look?" Jennifer asked Joan. "Never mind." Jennifer disregarded the question. It was obvious she looked fabulous. She always looked great.

"Jennifer, this is beneath you! Think about what you're doing! What will people say?" Joan asked.

"Who cares what people say?" Jennifer asked. At this point, she didn't care. She knew she had to have this role. She was going to get it one way or another.

"You're prostituting yourself to play the Virgin Mary! This is so evil. You're going to go to hell." Joan remarked.

"No, Hell would be working on a movie with Katherine Heigl." Jennifer said. It was most likely accurate.

"He's here." Joan informed Jennifer.

"Let yourself out the back. And while you're at it, leave your keys on the table." Jennifer told Joan.

"What are you saying?" Joan asked her.

"You think I'm so disgusting, you think I'm going to hell, I'm just trying to survive here, Joan. I'm saying you're fired." Jennifer told her.

Tarantino arrives and he and Jennifer are seen sitting in the living room. Metal Matt and Tiffany are hiding behind the couch on which Jennifer and Tarantino are sitting.

"You know, I wasn't kidding when I told you I was a fan." Tarantino told Jennifer.

"Which film was your favorite?" JEnnifer asked, though she already knew the answer.

"When you and that chick was making out. Bound was the name of it."

"He couldn't have come up with a more creative answer." Metal Matt said softly to himself.

"Quentin," Jennifer began, "I was wondering what it's going to take to make you see me as the Virgin Mary."

"You tell me." Tarantino responded.

Jennifer and Redman kiss. Metal Matt and Tiffany shake their heads, out of jealousy and disgust, respectively. Metal Matt wanted to kiss Jennifer. Hell, he wanted to actually be with Jennifer. But they could only be friends. For now, anyway. Pete Peters appears in the front yard taking pictures of the couple, as well as Metal Matt when he sneaks to grab something. Metal Matt grabs the bottle of champagne Jennifer and Tarantino had and smashes it over Tarantino's head. He then quickly leaves the house through the back door. The bottle smelled awful to him, being a straight edge believer, but it at least got the job done.

"What the hell?" Pete Peters asked himself. This had to be the weirdest part of his job.

Tiffany approaches Jennifer.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Where's your self-respect? You know what my mother told me about dirty girls? 'You can always smell it, on girls who sell it.' By the way, can I have your autograph?" Tiffany asked. She was a big fan. Who wasn't?

Jennifer screams and locks herself in her room. Metal Matt looks out his window and sees Pete Peters running back to his studio with the incriminating pictures.

"You're not getting away that easily." Metal Matt said. "I think it's time to get up close and personal with the media."

Metal Matt drives to the Celebrities Revealed headquarters.

"So this is where he works." Metal Matt said. He was surprised at how advanced and state of the art the building was. He assumed that the building would match his personality, dirty and messed up. Metal Matt sneaks into Pete Peters' office.

"Ah ha. Sulfuric acid. Cosmic." MEtal MAtt said to himself. The perfect exotic murder weapon.

Pete Peters is editing the photos. Metal Matt sneaks up behind him and slits his throat. He then pours sulfuric acid down his throat and slams his head through his computer. Metal Matt grabs a lighter and walks to the front of the studio. He then sets the studio on fire. Metal Matt drives off as it burns to the ground. Jennifer calls Metal Matt on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Metal MAtt answers.

"Hey Metal Matt, it's Jennifer." Jennifer said. Metal Matt was the only person in Los Angeles she could trust.

"Are you OK?" Metal Matt asked, though he obviously knew the answer to that question.

"No, I'm really scared right now!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Why?" Metal Matt asked her.

"I saw a doll and she told me I was disgusting. She had a beautiful voice, though. Does that sound weird?" Jennifer asked.

"That does sounds weird. I'm sure it was nothing." Metal Matt agreed.

"Yeah, I've had a long day. I was probably hallucinating. Can you come to my house and watch over me? Just for tonight? I could use my best friend." Jennifer stated.

"Sure. I can do that." Metal Matt assured Jennifer. "That'll be perfect. I'll be right there." 


	4. Chapter 4: Metal Matt And Jennifer

Metal Matt enters Jennifer's house. He meets up with Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen/Glenda.

"Where were you?" Tiffany asked.

"Let's just say I was... burning down the house, so to speak." Metal Matt replied.

Chucky was admittedly impressed.

"Nice. You still got it, man." He told Metal Matt.

"I never lost it. I was born to kill." Metal Matt confidently said. "Now me and Jennifer are about to do something, and without getting too much into detail, it requires privacy. So I would appreciate it if you three got the hell out of here."

"We understand. Go get her." Tiffany said. The first part of their plan would be coming to fruition.

"Lucky SOB." Chucky muttered as he, Tiffany, and Glen/Glenda leave and go to Metal Matt's house. Metal Matt goes into Jennifer's room.

"Hey Jennifer!" Metal Matt said.

"Oh, Metal Matt!" Jennifer exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him. Metal Matt loved this moment in time. He wished it would never end. Jennifer's hug was full of warmth and compassion.

"Are you okay?" Metal Matt asked her.

Jennifer smiled her beautiful smile. "I am now. Can I tell you something, and you promise not to laugh?" Jennifer asked him.

Metal Matt flashed his own smile. "Sure." Metal Matt told her. She knew that she could talk to Metal Matt about anything. Metal Matt trusted Jennifer. She was one of the few people in Hollywood he could trust.

"Ever since you arrived in L.A., I've had the biggest crush on you." Jennifer admitted.

"That's funny, because ever since I first saw you, I've the biggest crush on you too!" Metal Matt admitted as well. That was a fact. Metal Matt was extremely attracted to Jennifer. In the biggest way. Metal Matt felt she was the most perfect woman on Earth. Her sexy, shapely figure, combined with her giant... personality, made her irresistible to him. Metal Matt loved a woman with a great personality, and Jennifer undoubtedly had the best personality a woman could have. The fact that she was hotter than hell only sweetened the deal for Metal Matt. Jennifer was beautiful, sexy, and had the greatest personality ever. She was the woman Metal Matt was waiting for.

"That's sweet. Maybe we belong together." Jennifer was thinking exactly the same thing Metal Matt was thinking about her as well. It was a match made in Heaven, as far as she was concerned.

"That's all I would ever want." Metal Matt said.

Metal Matt and Jennifer share a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. It was a kiss that neither of them had experienced before. At the same time, it was the kiss that both of them had always wanted to have. These two were made for each other. The two laid down on the bed and began to have sex.

Meanwhile, Tiffany is sitting in Metal Matt's "game room" and is reading a book called "The 12 Steps to Overcoming Addiction".

"Step number 1. Admit I have an addiction." Tiffany reads. "Check. Step number two. Give myself over to a higher power? Whatever. Here we go. Step number nine: The recovering addict... must make amendments to anyone he or she has harmed." Tiffany uses the phone to call someone.

A woman answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning. Is this Ruth Bailey?" Tiffany asked.

"Speaking." The woman relied.

"The widow of Robert Bailey?" Tiffany asked. Robert Bailey was the cop Tiffany and Metal Matt had killed years ago, in order to get Chucky's remains.

Mrs. Bailey seemed suspicious. "Yes, who is this?"

"Mrs. Bailey..." Tiffany began, "my name's Tiffany Ray. You don't know me, but a few years ago me and my best friend killed your husband. And we're so very sorry."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Bailey asked, hoping not to hear the answer she knew she was going to hear.

"No, I'm completely serious. But I want you to know... I'm recovering now and I've put all of that behind me." Tiffany proudly stated.

"I don't know who you are, but..." Mrs. Bailey sobbed.

"Thank you Mrs. Bailey, have a nice day. I feel better already." Tiffany said.

Tarantino is seen leaving, having been woken up from his injuries suffered the previous night. Shortly thereafter, Metal Matt and Jennifer kiss each other goodbye. Metal Matt goes to downtown Los Angeles, while Jennifer goes to the set of "Chucky Goes Psycho".

"Good morning, Stan. Can you take me to the set of the mov-" Jennifer says before she suddenly vomits in her purse. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me." Jennifer stated before she realized exactly what it was that caused her to vomit. And she couldn't have been happier.

Chucky is standing with Glen/Glenda in Metal Matt's upstairs window.

"Now, let's see. What should we do today?" Chucky asked his offspring.

Metal Matt is seen on the movie set of "Chucky Goes Psycho".

"So, what's the story?" Metal Matt asks a crew member.

"Well, we're still in the filming stages." He replies.

"How long have you been filming?" Metal Matt asked.

"About two months or so." The crew member replies.

Metal Matt can't believe it. "You're joking, right?"

"Well, it's a little bit comlicat-" The crew member attempts to explain before he is cut off.

"You know what, I'm not even going to hear it. Look at this script. No language, The blood is going to be CGI, and no nudity. WHERE IS THE NUDITY?" Metal Matt asked.

"Well, we're trying to go for a PG-13-" The crew member revealed.

"PG-13? ARE YOU HIGH?" Metal MAtt screamed. Metal Matt didn't like horror movies that were whittled down to a PG-13 rating.

"Actually, I do have a little bit of a buzz going o-" The crew member admitted.

"Oh, that's it!" Metal Matt screamed. He grabs a boom mic and shoves it down the Crew member's throat. He then grabs a camera and breaks it over his head. The crew member dies from the loss of blood.

Metal Matt leaves the set. Later that night, Metal Matt and Jennifer meet at her home.

"I can't believe that crew member had an accident on set. Then again, he was always pretty clumsy." Jennifer said. The murder was said to be an on-set accident, and was labeled an "accidental suicide".

"Yeah, it's unfortunate. Anyway, you had something you wanted to tell me?" Metal Matt asked. It must be big news.

"Metal Matt, I'm pregnant." Jennifer revealed. And she knew Metal Matt was the father.

Metal Matt was overcome with joy. "Jennifer, that's awesome!"

"I know, right! It's a miracle!" Jennifer exclaimed.

Metal Matt begins singing Culture Club's "It's A Miracle". "It's a miracle! It's a miracle!"

Jennifer laughs. She loved Metal Matt's sense of humor and personality. "Would you mind joining me for dinner? Its going to be my last night in this house. Tomorrow, I'm moving in with you."

"Sure." For Jennifer, he would do anything.

Tarantino arrives.

"What's he doing here?" Metal Matt asked.

"We're talking about me possibly being in his new movie. He should only be here for a few minutes." Jennifer assured Metal Matt.

Later, at dinner, the three are discussing the new Bible Epic.

"Tarantino, I'm pregnant." Jennifer reveals to Tarantino.

"Congratulations. Who's the baby daddy?" Tarantino asks.

Metal Matt was slightly insulted. "Uh... I am." He says. Who else would it be?

"Jennifer, I hate to break it to you, but I can't hire you if you're pregnant." Tarantino sternly says.

"Why?" Metal Matt and Jennifer simultaneously ask.

"I haven't read the bible in a while, but I'm pretty sure the Virgin Mary was pregnant." Metal Matt says.

"I know, but I have a specific vision of Mary. And what can I say? She's got to be hot." Tarantino bluntly says.

Both Metal Matt and Jennifer are in disbelief. "What the hell did you just say?" Metal Matt asked.

Tiffany is watching from the attic of Jennifer's house.

"Poor Metal Matt. Poor Jennifer." Tiffany says to herself. She goes to grab a knife, but resists. She calls a recovery hotline on a phone.

"Recovery hotline." A male operator answers.

"Yes, I'm in recovery. And I'm afraid I'm going to have a slip." Tiffany sobs.

"Can you get to a meeting?" The operator asks.

"No, it's really not an option. I just freak everybody out." Tiffany says.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We're not here to judge you. What's your name?" The operator asks.

"Tiffany."

"Listen to me, Tiffany. I know what you're going through." The operator says.

"You do?" Tiffany said, surprised.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I'm gonna let you in a little secret. Just last week I had a slip." The operator said.

"Really?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, and believe me, it was not pretty." The operator stated.

"It never is, is it?" Tiffany stated from experience, though probably not the same experience as the operator.

"No. In fact it took me three hours just to clean up the mess." The operator said.

"Oh God, don't remind me." Tiffany said. It could take hours to cover her, Chucky, and Metal Matt's tracks.

"But I'm not beating myself over it. You know why, Tiffany?" The operator asked her.

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Because Rome wasn't built in a day." The operator revealed.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Tiffany said. She knew what she had to do.

The phone rings and Jennifer and Metal Matt go into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?" Jennifer answers. "Speaking. Who's this? I understand who you are, I just don't know how you got my number. Because it's a private number. Pete Peters? Yeah, I saw him yesterday. I don't have any relationship with him. He's a paparazzi. Tarantino is a director..."

Tiffany suddenly appears underneath the glass table and stabs Tarantino in the stomach. "Bye-bye." Tiffany softly says to Tarantino.

"Jennifer..." Tarantino weakly calls out of help. Instead, Metal Matt peaks his head through the kitchen door.

"Do you mind? We're on the phone." Metal Matt sternly says.

"There's been another murder." Jennifer tells Metal Matt. "What? I told where I was. I was right here all night with Redman and Metal Matt. What? I don't... You're not telling me and Metal Matt are suspects, are you? Okay. Alright. we're on our way. OK. Bye. Me and Metal Matt are leaving. You can let yourself out."

"By the way Tarantino, drop dead." Metal Matt tells Tarantino.

Tarantino literally drops dead on the glass table. Glen/Glenda witnesses the murder. Metal Matt appears in the kitchen.

"Alright, Jennifer, I'll meet you in the car." Metal Matt says to Jennifer as he walks into the dining room. "Whoa. Nice kill!"

"Glenda, honey, everything is okay. It was just a little slip. No need to tell your daddy. It'll be our little secret, okay?" Tiffany tells Glen/Glenda.

Metal Matt gets in with Jennifer in her car and drive to the burned down Celebrities Revealed Studio... 


End file.
